frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SyjamQ/Kraina lodu:ciąg dalszy, Epizod 2
●Perspektywa Elsy● Leżałam w łóżku długo jeszcze myśląc. -Jakim cudem tak szybko rozniosła się wieść o tym, że Arendelle ma "taką" królową? Nie minęło pare dni i już tak się to rozniosło? W sumie co ja się zastanawiam. Taka królowa to marzenie- pomyślałam pewnie lekko się do siebie uśmiechając po czym pogrążyłam się w głębokim śnie. ●Perspektywa Anny● Powoli już wracałam ze świata snów. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na zegar- 8.15. Wywlokłam się z łóżka ziewając. Spojrzałam w stronę łóżka Elsy. Spała z lekko otwartymi ustami. - Warto by było już wstawać śpiacąca królowo śniegu. -powiedziałam żartobliwie. - Anka śpij. -powiedziała smętnie powoli się wybudzając. - O wypraszam sobie, teraz się mnie tak łatwo nie pozbędziesz- zachichotałam i rzuciłam ku Elsie poduszką. Trafiłam. - Ej! -wrzasnęła odrzucając kołdrę i tworząc w rękach śnieżkę. - Tylko spró...- niedokończyłam czując zimny śnieg na twarzy. - 1:0 dla mnie, musisz się bardziej postarać- powiedziała z radością podchodząc do mnie i otrzepując mnie ze śniegu. - Dzięki- powiedziałam. - Oj obrzucać cię rano ścieżkami to ja mogę zawsze! -odrzekła zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. - Nie za to ....za to, że już jesteś ze mną.- powiedziałam serdecznie się uśmiechając. - Wiesz, że byłam taka samotna bez ciebie, że gadałam z obrazami.- parsknęłam śmiechem. Uśmiechnęła się po czym mnie objęła. Mimo iż była lodowata to jej uściski były ciepłe i wyrażały więcej niż tysiąc słów. -Szykuj się - powiedziała przerywając uścisk. -Dziś przybędzie książę Florian a nie chcemy źle wypaść. -To chyba ty nie chcesz źle wypaść! - odpowiedziałam przebiegle. - Oj przestań- powiedziała zarumieniona.- Nawet nie wiem kim on jest. Może ma 50 lat i peruke.- zażartowała znikając w łazience. - Nawet jeśli to lepiej żebyś ty się bardziej przyszykowalała. Głupio by było gdyby staruszek się nie zachwycił- krzyknęłam za nią. -Anna ty jesteś chora! - odkrzyknęła śmiejąc się. Wstałam wreszcie z łóżka słysząc pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam i serce zaczęło mi bardziej bić ze szczęścia. To był Olaf. -Olaf! -krzyknęłam przytulając bałwanka. - Och Anno ja wiem, że mówiłem jak ja to lubię ciepło ale zaraz się roztopię.- powiedział wesoło. - Oj przepraszam. Wejdź.- Powiedziałam zamykając za nim drzwi. - Co cię sprowadza do nas? Bałwanice sobie znalazłeś czy co?- powiedziałam rozbawiona. - Och nie nie! Kristoff tylko poprosił mnie bym powiedział ci, że znalazł już sobie pokój. -powiedział rozglądając się po pokoju. - Czemu mi sam tego nie powiedział?- spytałam zaciekawiona. - Szczotkuje Svena.- odpowiedział poprawiając sobie węglowe guziczki. - Dobra. Nie chcę cię wypraszać ale muszę się przyszykować. - No dobra. Nikt już nie kocha Olafa- powiedział smutno opuszczając pokój. - Jak to nie! Jakbym była bałwanicą to bym się roztopiła z miłości. - powiedziałam próbując go rozweselić. Spojrzał na mnie z nadzieją w oczach, która po chwili przerodziła się w radość i pomachał mi z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.Zamknęłam drzwi i zaczęłam się szykować. ●Perspektywa Elsy● Spojrzałam w lustro z powagą. Byłam ubrana tak jak w dniu koronacji tylko z włosami splecionymi w warkocz.-Dobra Elsa, to Twoje nie pierwsze spotkanie więc się uspokój.-pomyślałam. Nie wiem dlaczego ale bałam się tego dnia. Pierwszy raz miałam się spotkać z kimś kto już wiedział co potrafię. Dziwnie mnie to niepokoiło.Wyszłam z łazienki. - No..... siostra. -powiedziała Anna z zachwytem.- Oby to nie był jakiś tam staruszek bo nie dowidzi jak pięknie wyglądasz! - powiedziała uśmiechając się. -Dziękuję Anno ale ty wyglądasz jeszcze piękniej. -droczyłam sie z nią. - Och przestań,kłamanie źle ci wychodzi.- Szturchnęła mnie w ramię śmiejąc się. - Oj tam bardzo dobrze, chodź idziemy do sali tronowej, może już tam czeka ten cały Florian.-powiedziałam po czym wyszłam z Anną z pokoju. ●Perspektywa.....Floriana● Arendelle. Piękne i słoneczne, aż trudno uwierzyć, że były tu tak duże śnieżyce jak mówią. Przechodziłem przez uliczki szukając drogi do zamku. Aż w końcu ukazał mi się ogromny, piękny zamek. Zbadałem go od góry do dołu. Był przepiękny! Skarciłem się. -Durny materialisto!- krzyknąłem do siebie w myślach. Będąc już na placu zapukałem do drzwi. -Kto tam?- usłyszałem głos strażnika. -Książę Florian.-Przybyłem by się zapoznać z królową. Drzwi się otworzyły. Wkroczyłem do środka rozglądając się po zamku. -Tędy proszę do sali tronowej.-powiedział strażnik. Ruszyłem za nim. Było dużo obrazów na ścianach i wiele rzeźb. - Gdy pójdzie jego wysokość tam trochę dalej będzie miał obok siebie po prawej stronie wejście do sali tronowej. Do zobaczenia. -Do widzenia.- odparłem. Ruszyłem więc przed siebie ale parę kroków od wejścia do sali tronowej stanąłem. Usłyszałem piękny, ciepły i zarazem władczy głos. -Mógłbym go słuchać godzinami -jęknąłem. Teraz jeszcze bardziej bałem się spotkać z królową. Wiedziałem, że ten głos należy do niej. -Dobra opanuj się! Pogłoski o niej to może tylko bzdury!-Pomyślałem na głos. Wszystkie służące popatrzyły na mnie. -Ooo ty to pewnie o królowej. -powiedziała z uśmiechem jedna z nich. -Nie przewróć się jak ją zobaczysz.- dodała druga z chytrym spojrzeniem. -No właśnie! Nie tylko facetom się podoba!-Dodała jeszcze inna z figlarnym uśmieszkiem. Tego było już za wiele. Zmierzwiłem swoje włosy i pociągnąłem za końce. Wyobrażałem sobie już wszystkie opcje tego jak mogła wyglądać. Oparłem się o kolana. -Jezu obudź się człowieku przyjechałeś tylko na zwiedzanie a wariujesz jak jakiś szaleniec. Nie tylko wygląd się liczy- Mruknąłem do siebie. Zebrałem się w sobie i w rogu drzwi stanąłem jak wryty. Nic teraz nie mogło być ważniejsze. To była ona. Nie wiedziałem co myśleć. Była piękniejsza niż wszystko co dotychczas widziałem. Platynowy blond włosów, waska talia, była taka drobna.. a jej twarz. Myślałem, że oszaleje. Jak taka piękność mogła być tak potężna... i piękna. Ja się pytam jak!? ●Perspektywa Elsy● -Dobrze w takim razie niech ładunek wypłynie jutro o 9. Wyrobimy się?- spytałam się doradcy. -Tak królowo myślę, że tak. -W takim razie papierów na dzisiaj dość! - odetchnęłam z ulgą. Po chwili zauważyłam zbliżającą się ku mnie Annę. -Elsa, nie uważasz, że ten koleś tam trochę dziwnie się zachowuje?-Powiedziała będąc już przy mnie. -Jaki koleś o kim mówisz? - o nim.-Wskazała na wysokiego blondyna stojącego przy drzwiach, który wpatrywał się we mnie nie orientując się, że to widzę. -No może trochę. -odparłam.- Zaraz przecież to jest ten książę.-powiedziałam zdumiona. -Może go jakoś zawołam czy coś bo przecież nie będzie tak stał i gapił się na ciebie jak na stworzenie boskie?!-powiedziała szepcząc. -Jesteś pewna? Może on jeszcze się nie napatrzył?-powiedziałam śmiejąc się. -Jesteś okropna!-parsknęła Anna śmiechem.-Dobra rób co chcesz ja lecę do Kristoffa. -Wróć niedługo.-odpowiedziałam -Spoko tylko idę go tu ściągnąć, bedziemy za godzinę. -odparła znikając. Bez wachania ruszyłam ku księciu. -Witam cię w Arendelle książę Florianie. Odhipnotyzował się i odpowiedział. -Witam wasza miłość. -ucałował moją dłoń. Staliśmy w ciszy aż wkońcu udało mi się przerwać niezręczną ciszę. -Jakie są pierwsze wrażenia? -spytałam go. -Oj wielkie, oj wielkie...-powiedział rozmarzony. Ta cała sytuacja była dość dziwna więc uznałam, że lepiej będzie jak już sobie pójdę, -W takim razie bardzo się cieszę i życzę udanego zwiedzania. -odparłam oddalając się od niego. - Królowo poczekaj! -poczułam, że złapał mnie za rękę. -Nie chciałabyś mnie oprowadzić po twoim królestwie? Po dłuższej chwili namysłu zgodziłam się. Od oprowadzania był kto inny ale mogłam zrobić wyjątek. Coś było w nim, coś było takiego , że się zgodziłam. - Dobrze...ale pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz się na mnie tak patrzył książę Florianie.-powiedziałam uśmiechając się by rozluźnić atmosferę - Ależ obiecuję.-odpowiedział. -Mów do mnie Florian królowo. -Uśmiechnął się. O matko teraz coś mnie oświeciło. Zobaczyłam jak bardzo miał ujmujący uśmiech. -Więc mów mi Elsa.-odpowiedziałam opanowując się.-To chodźmy ,trochę nas czeka.-powiedziałam Wyszliśmy z zamku. Najpierw obraliśmy sobie za cel ogrody. Szliśmy uliczkami co jakiś czas zatrzymywani przez mieszkańców. -Królowa Elsa! -Miłościwa Pani! - Królowa! Krzyczeli niektórzy.Gdy przyszliśmy przez miasteczko dotarliśmy do ogrodów. Usiadłam z nim w altanie przystrojonej różami. Nie powiem, oboje byliśmy skrępowani. Nie wiem czemu ale mimo iż zbyt wiele nie mówił to był ujmujący. -Elsa? Czy ty to słyszysz?-spytał. -Co? Nic nie słyszę. -odparłam zdziwiona. -Jak to nie. Poczekaj.- zamarł wsłuchując się.-O teraz! Słyszałaś?! -Florian nie wiem o co Ci cho...-przerwałam słysząc głośne dudnienie. -Wiesz może lepiej chodźmy. -odparł próbując mnie ochronić wyjmując miecz. -Nie, poczekaj.-Powiedziałam wsłuchując się w dudnienie. -Elsa to nie jest śmieszne coś wielkiego zmierza ku nam!-Odparł z mieczem w gotowości. Ziemia zaczęła drżeć a drzewa zaczęły się walić jedno za drugim. -Elsa do cholery ruszże się! -Warknął z troską. -Poczekaj narwańcu!- Krzyknęłam do niego. Wokół nas zaczęły tworzyć się sople. Wszędzie, na altanie, na latarniach, wyrastały z ziemi, zwiększając się powoli. Florian stał jak wryty. -Matko to prawda! Ty serio potrafisz robić coś takiego!- krzyknął z euforią w głosie. Wkońcu zza drzew wyłonił się Puszek. Jak ja głupia mogłam się nie domyśleć! -Puszek! - kreatura zwróciła się w moją stronę. Zaczął do mnie biec. -Jeju coś ty zrobiła on nas rozdepcze! -krzyknął Florian. -Spokojnie cykorku -powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Po chwili Puszek już był przy nas. Obydwoje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Puszek miał na sobie moją koronę. -Do twarzy mu.-powiedział Florian.-Ale tobie byłoby jeszcze ładniej. -powiedział spoglądając na mnie. Odwróciłam się do niego z uśmiechem cała zarumieniona.Spojrzał się na mnie zalotnie.Puszek przypomniał o sobie lekko tupiąc w ziemię. -Puszku, mi nic nie jest, możesz wracać-odparłam muskając go śniegiem. Wiem, że to lubi.Olbrzym uśmiechnął się i zaczął wracać tam skąd przyszedł. -Wracajmy już , słońce zaraz zajdzie -powiedział niebieskooki. -Dobrze, masz rację.-odparłam z uśmiechem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania